EP 0 020 037 discloses that the use of an oil-soluble, C12-36 aliphatic hydrocarbyl succinimide or succinamide provides a friction reducing effect when it is incorporated into a lubricating oil, such as for use in a crankcase. The hydrocarbyl succinic anhydride is reacted with ammonia to form the succinimide and/or the succinamide. The reference discloses that the succinimide can also be used in both diesel fuel and gasoline. However, the reference does not teach that the succinimide can be used in low-sulfur fuel compositions. In fact, the reference is silent with respect to low-sulfur fuels. More importantly, the reference does not teach that the succinimide and/or succinamide can be used as a very effective lubricity additive to replace some or all of the conventional lubricity agents in the fuel. The reference does not teach that the succinimide or succinamide can be used to reduce wear scarring in the HFRR test (ASTM D6079). In the U.S. and many other countries on-road diesel fuels are now required to produce a wear scar of 520 microns (U.S.) or 460 microns (Canada, Europe, Japan, etc.) or less when tested according to ASTM D6079.